


Frank Iero Imagines

by cemxteryeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Halloween, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are imagines that I wrote for the Instagram account that I co-own (frankierosmut) hope you guys like them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Iero Imagines

You could think of several other things you'd rather be doing on Halloween night than awkwardly standing in the corner of a shitty party. You weren't alone of course. There was this guy who had dressed up as Dracula, well more like a very attractive punk version of Dracula. Anyway, he had introduced himself as Frank and the two of you had been talking for a while, commenting on people's costumes (you were dressed as a zombie princess, complete with gross pieces of falling off skin. Frank really liked that), bands the two of you liked, making fun of the couples practically having sex in the other corners of the room. You two really seemed to be hitting it off. Eventually the two of you had began to jokingly flirt with each other. Suddenly something changed in Frank. He seemed shy and almost nervous as he turned to you and cupped your cheek in his hand. "You really are pretty y/n" he whispered so quietly you could hardly hear him over the music. Frank then cautiously leaned in and pressed his lips against your's. You were quick to kiss him back. His lips were really soft and he tasted like mint toothpaste and cigarettes. By the time he pulled away you were both breathless. "Do you want to...?" Frank asked motioning in the direction of the bedrooms. You nodded and he grabbed your hand and pulled you toward the hallway. It was impossible to keep your hands off of each other and by the time you found an empty bedroom your dressed was unzipped and your bra was undone. When you were both inside Frank pushed you against the now closed door and started kissing and sucking on your throat. "Bet you'll look even prettier all sweaty and fucked out with your make up running down your face." Frank whispered in your ear making you shudder. You felt him grin against your skin before he bit down hard enough to draw blood, which Frank immediately began to lap up with his tongue. You let out a high pitched whine before he pulled off of you, grinning. "You're really into you're character" You said with a laugh rubbing the wounds on your neck. Frank shrugged and grabbed your hand leading you to the bed. Just before he could lead you onto it, you flip the two of you around and push him down. You see his eyes widen as he goes but as you crawl onto the bed and start to undo his jeans he smirks. He helps you pull his pants and boxers off and leans back as you lean down and take the head of his cock into your mouth. Frank let out a breathy moan as you sucked him down farther. You continued to suck him off as his moans got louder until, just seconds after you had hollowed your cheeks, Frank grabbed you by the hair and lightly pulled you off. "Gonna finish if you don't stop" he mumbled. With that, the two of you began to undress yourselves, pausing every few seconds to press your mouths together in fast messy kisses. While you were pulling your panties off you looked up and saw Frank rolling a condom onto himself. You crawled back over to him and straddled his waist. "You gonna ride me Y/N?" He asks. You smirk and answer with a quick "Yes." Frank helps you lift up and line up before you slowly sink down on his cock until you're sitting in his lap again. You roll your hips causing both of you to moan from the friction. It didn't take long for the two of you to set a good rhythm. Frank felt amazing inside you, the stretch just on the good side of too much and his moans turning you on even more. Frank began to focus on your throat again, biting and licking the skin just as he was before. The pain turned you on even more and you could feel yourself getting closer to your climax by the second. "Cl-close" You moan as Frank reaches between the two of you and starts rubbing your clit. This caused him to buck his hips up into you harder and faster, him trying to reach his climax as well. By then it all became too much and you came as Frank pulled you in by the hair for an intense kiss. A few seconds later you felt him release inside of you as he cried out our name. After you both came down from your orgasms, Frank started to lift you off of him, hissing as he pulled out, and laying you down on the bed. He took a quick moment to remove and dispose of the condom before laying down next to you. You two smile at each other and he moves a strand of sweaty hair from your face. "I was right Y/N, you do look prettier like this"~


End file.
